


“Love is Overrated”

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friendship, Friends to Lovers, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo as a college student, M/M, Nekoma, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, hell yeah, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: Talk is Overrated by Jeremy Zucker





	“Love is Overrated”

**Author's Note:**

> For @jj_ohoho at Twitter!

Kuroo just came home from college and decided to drop by at Kenma’s house so now they were at his room with Kenma resting his head on Kuroo’s lap while playing on his game console just as Kuroo watched him play MonHun like how their daily routine usually goes. 

Kuroo was already satisfied being able to spend time with the pudding head. He twirled the locks of his hair between his fingers and noticed how the roots have grown longer. 

“Aren’t you going to dye your roots? They’ve gotten pretty long now.”

Kenma didn’t spare him a glance and just continued playing. “Too much of a hassle.”

Kuroo just hummed at that expecting that reply. 

While he was playing with Kenma’s hair, his thoughts drifted to what he and Yaku was talking about after class. 

“So you’re telling me that you and Kenma still aren’t officially together yet?”

“I mean, do we really need a label for it? I still get to hang out with my childhood friend without making it weird. Besides, I might scare Kenma off if I suddenly talk about commitments.”

Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “If you’re really satisfied with only that then I won’t say anything but it’s all up to you if you want to take this a level further.”

End of recap. Yaku didn’t have to point that out but he’s right. At this rate, his intentions wouldn’t be clear so he decided to bring up the subject.

“Hey Kenma. Are you contented with all of this?”

Kenma kept pressing buttons. “Contented with what?”

“You know.. with what we have?”

Kenma paused his game at that. “What do you mean?”

That caught his attention huh?  
“Well I don’t want to sound lame but what exactly are we?”

Kenma scrunched his nose. “What do you want us to be?”

Kuroo thought long and hard to come up with an answer. “I want us to cuddle in bed, feed each other’s favorites and walk home together while holding hands or something.”

“Kuroo, I’m literally on your lap right now and haven’t we been doing all of those that you mentioned since long ago?” 

“Wait... Now that you mention it... you’re right.”

“For someone taking up chemistry as their major, sometimes you’re not pretty smart, are you?”

“Hey! I only thought we were only unconsciously doing those out of habit.”

“Listen, I’m pretty comfortable with what we have right now. Do we really need a name for our relationship? For me, love is kinda overrated already.”

“Well if that’s what you want..”

Kenma could tell Kuroo would just drop the idea just because he always lets Kenma get away with anything like that time Kuroo wanted to go out on a date to eat somewhere nice but it was the same day as the release of the new Monster Hunter so Kuroo settled for queuing with him instead.

“You really spoil me too much.” Kenma thought to himself.

“Our connection goes way past the categories of just being “lovers.” We’re way more than that. We practically had known each other since we were babies. We’re beyond the stage of romance. You can even say we’re already like a married couple at this point. You just haven’t realized it yet.”

Kuroo got dumbfounded and realized just how domestic they were living. It all makes sense now. They really don’t need a name for it. It’s special. They’re special. 

Kuroo lets out a chuckle. “I’m really in love with you.”

“Took you a long time to realize that.” 

Kenma then gently pulled Kuroo down to make their lips meet. 

 

Sometimes, Kenma wouldn’t mind spoiling him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> That “everybody knows we’re practically married but you just don’t know it yet” fic


End file.
